Ken Sansom
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah, United States | death_date = | death_place = Holladay, Utah, United States | death_cause = Stroke | other_names = | alma_mater = Brigham Young University | known_for = voice of Rabbit | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1957–2012 }} Frank Kenneth "Ken" Sansom (April 2, 1927 – October 8, 2012) was an American actor and voice actor. Among his best known roles, Sansom voiced Rabbit in animated television series, television specials, and films for Disney's Winnie the Pooh from 1983 to 2011. Biography Early life Sansom was born on April 2, 1927, in Salt Lake City, Utah. He enlisted in the United States Navy soon after graduating from East High School in Salt Lake City in 1944. Sansom enrolled at the University of Utah following World War II, but did not complete his studies at that university. He transferred to Brigham Young University, where he received a bachelor's degree in radio broadcasting in 1949. He was recalled by the U.S. Navy for service during the Korean War. He served as a member of the United Service Organizations, providing entertainment to American troops while in Korea. Career Sanson started his career with a radio show in Los Angeles called Sansom and Then Some. He began acting in the early 1970s. His first role was in an episode of Mayberry R.F.D., a continuation of the The Andy Griffith Show. He was best known for his role as Rabbit in the television series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He also voiced Stan, the Woozle in the series. He also voiced Rabbit in a number of TV specials and movies of Winnie the Pooh, taking over for original Rabbit voice Junius Matthews after his death in 1978. In an interview with ABC 4, when asked about voicing Rabbit in the upcoming Winnie the Pooh film, he stated, "Yes I can do it but this is the last time." Tom Kenny voiced some lines Rabbit in the movie, although Ken Sansom claimed he was still under contract. Ken was a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints.Famous Mormon Actors, Producers and Directors Death On October 8, 2012, Sansom died due to complications of a stroke at the age of 85. He had been residing in Sandy, Utah. Filmography *Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) as Rabbit (final role) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007–2010) as Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) as Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) as Rabbit *''Who Saves The Village?'' (2005) as Ol Blue *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (video game, 2005) as Rabbit *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) as Rabbit *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2004) as Rabbit *Winnie thePooh's 123's (2004) as Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh's ABC's(2004) as Rabbit *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) as Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) as Rabbit *Could Through (2000) as Dean Jaw *''The Tigger Movie'' (1999) as Rabbit *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) as Rabbit *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) as Rabbit *''Tale Spin'' (1 episode, 1990) as Ralph Throgmorton *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (78 episodes, 1988–1991) as Rabbit, Stan Woozle, Piglet Look-Alike & Store Clerk *''The Wizard of Oz'' (TV series, 1990) *''Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) as Ned *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) as Inspector Jamal *''Murder She Wrote'' (3 episodes, 1985–1986) *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' (1985) as Magreb/Tactical Robot *''The Transformers'' (13 episodes, 1984–1985) as Hound *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983 as Rabbit (Soundtrack Only) *''Nutcracker Fantasy'' (1979) *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1979) as Banjo's father *''Days of our Lives'' (1 episode, 1976) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1 episode, 1976) *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) *''The Sting'' (1973) *''The Long Goodbye'' (1973) *''Mayberry R.F.D.'' (3 episodes, 1970–1971) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1 episode, 1971) References External links * Category:1927 births Category:2012 deaths Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Winnie-the-Pooh Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:Deaths from stroke Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:People from Salt Lake City, Utah